1. Field
A cell module assembly is disclosed herein.
2. Background
One serious problem encountered in vehicles using fossil fuels, such as gasoline or light oil, is air pollution. As a measure to solve such a problem, technology for using re-chargeable secondary cells as a power source for vehicles is receiving attention. Thus, an electric vehicle (EV), which can be driven using only a battery, and a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), which uses a battery in combination with a conventional combustion engine, have been developed, and are commercially available. For secondary cells as a power source of EVs, or HEVs, nickel metal hydride (Ni-MH) cells are generally used. Recently, use of lithium ion cells has also been attempted.
In order to be used as a power source of EVs, or HEVs, the cells should have high power and large capacity. To this end, a medium or large cell pack having a structure, in which a plurality of small secondary cells (unit cells) is connected in series and/or in parallel, is used. As unit cells, which are used in the medium or large cell pack, are stacked at high density, a prismatic cell or a pouch type cell, which is capable of reducing a size of dead space, is used as such a unit cell.
In order to achieve easy mechanical fastening and easy electrical connection of unit cells as discussed above, a cell cartridge capable of mounting one unit cell or two or more unit cells is generally used. That is, a plurality of cell cartridges, in which unit cells are mounted, is stacked to form a cell pack.
For a medium or large cell pack formed by stacking a plurality of cell cartridges, there are various cell cartridge stacking or connection methods. Such methods require many components and a number of processing tasks.
However, such a cell pack generates heat during a dissipation operation. Due to the generated heat, the lifespan and efficiency of the cell pack may be reduced. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a device capable of more efficiently dissipating heat from the cell pack.